A question
by Evilkat23
Summary: all Gaspard wanted was just to see if Silabus was in love or not and well know he want's to know what the word 'gay' means YAOI ON SILABUS'S PART don't like go away


Gaspard happily walked though Mac Anu looking for someone, not Silabus but Kuhn he wanted to ask Kuhn a very important question regarding his best friend. Silabus has been acting strange lately, and Gaspard wanted to get to the bottom of it!

"Yo Gaspard what up!" Kuhn yelled in the alchemy district of Mac Anu

"Oh Kuhn I have a question to ask!" Gaspard yelled back running up to the blue haired steam gunner "of course ask me anything" Kuhn said rubbing the back of his head.

"How can you tell if people are in love?"

That question caught Kuhn way off guard he started to cough and his cheeks got really red "ummm *cough* where did that question come from?" Kuhn asked his cheeks still red "well it's just Silabus…ever since the big battle with those weird things….he started acting weird I mean he's happy but it's not the same happy I mean Kuhn he's HAPPY!"

"Gaspard ummm Silabus is really happy and I think it's best if he tells you he's in love ok?" Kuhn said patting his friend on the back "ok!" with that Gaspard ran off. Kuhn looked around the tapped his chin with his finger "is Silabus in love?"

**XXXxxxoo00xxxXXX**

Silabus hummed as he entered Canard's Home. "Hey Death Grunty!" Silabus smiled at small pig like creature. Death grunty only snorted and looked away blushing. The brunette only smiled again he didn't blame the poor grunty. Last night Silabus accidently fell asleep in the guild on the floor and Death Grunty wobbled over to him curled up next to him. They were both awakened by Haseo who wasn't really happy with Death Grunty after that even if he was a NPC.

"Aww you're not embarrassed about what happed last night are you"

"Hmmm *oink* what Happed last night *oink*" Death grunty said shrugging, Silabus just laughed. "Nothing Death grunty nothing happed last night" Silabus said smiling. "Hey have you seen Gaspard today death grunty?" Silabus asked looking at the Grunty his response was a small head shake. "Man I really need to talk to him it's really important!" Silabus yelled no sooner had he said that Gaspard walked in.

"Oh Gaspard I really need to talk to you!" Silabus said smiling "hmmm? Oh ok what is it Silabus" Gaspard asked smiling back. "Man ok Gaspard there something I need to tell you….um well…..how do I Start off?"

"Are you in love?" Gaspard asked Silabus blinked than laughed "well that's a way well that's what I wanted to tell you see I'm seeing someone that you know…and I just….wanted to see if you were ok with it….?"

"Silabus! You don't need my permission to date! After all you are older than me right?" Gaspard said he was really touched that Silabus would think of him though. "hahaha….that's what he said too"

"He?"

"Well yeah…"

"Aren't you dating a girl isn't that the rule or something?"

"Don't be silly Gaspard! I am gay after all" Silabus said smiling again unaware that what he just said flew way over Gaspard's Head.

"Ummmmmm…"

"What's wrong? You do know what 'Gay' means don't you?" Silabus asked giving Gaspard serious look. _'man I don't want Silabus to think I'm immature….think…I got!'_ Gaspard thought quickly then he looked at the brunette and smiled.

"of course….i know…what it means"

"Oh good I thought I did something wrong! …hmmm? Oh man I gotta go! We are not done here we're talk more about this later agreed?"

"Of course!"

With Silabus warped out of Canard, Gaspard let out a sigh that's when Death grunty spoke "you don't know what Gay means do you *oink*"

"Notta clue…but I'm gonna find out!" Gaspard soon warped out.

**XXXxxx00ooxxxXXX**

Silabus walked into the beast stature temple and smiled at his boyfriend "so did you tell him?" His boyfriend asked bringing Silabus close to his chest. Silabus let his head rest on his chest and sighed "I was about to….but SOMEONE E-mailed me before I could" Silabus said looking into his eye's all he did was chuckle before kissing him.

Silabus leaned into his chest again before signing five little words. "I think….i love you"

**XXXxxx00ooxxxXXX**

Kouta Maki flipped though the T.V channels he was looking for a certain commercial that may help him understand what 'Gay' meant.

He stopped when he saw it, he needed a pen quick. He grabbed a pen and began to write down the number. (A/N I am using an American REAL help hotline number!)

He looked at the paper and began to dial the phone saying the number out loud "1-888-843-4564 it's ringing!..."

A woman on the other end picked up and spoke her voice was really soft and nice "hello Gay and lesbian national hotline how my I help you?"

"Ummm yes hello my name is Kouta Maki…"

"Mmmhmm? And are you a boy or a girl?"

"I'm a boy…why?"

"So you're Gay ok…"

"Well yes-I mean no! I mean…a friend of mine is gay and-

"Look listen it's just us you don't have to be afraid I won't tell-

"Please just listen my friend told me he was gay and….I don't know what 'Gay' means!"

There was a moment of silence than the woman busted out laughing. "Oh god that's rich hahaha! Hey! Hey! Sora! Come here listen to this-

Kouta growled than hung up the phone then he started to cry "well that wasn't helpful at all!" Kouta yelled at the sky. "What wasn't helpful Kouta" his mother said coming into his room. "Huh? Oh nothing it's stupid!" Kouta said his mother just shrugged than left.

"I only have on option left" Kouta walked over to his computer and started typing the words 'what does gay mean?' after a few seconds a bunch of links popped up he clicked on the first one. A video popped up he clicked the 'play' button then it started.

"hmmmm?...that's all 'Gay' means just two guys kissing hahaha-huh? Why are you taking off his pants…that…oh…god!...I'm…BATHROOM!"

**XXXxxxoo00xxxXXX**

Gaspard slumped on the stair case in Mac Anu he, "I guess it's best to tell Silabus the truth" Gaspard said with a sigh "tell me the truth about what Silabus said from behind making the younger male jump. Silabus sat right next to Gaspard and smiled. "c'mooooonnnnn…tell me…." Silabus started poking the poor beast with each poke he would say 'tell me' "tell me…tell me…..tell me…..teeeeelllll meeeee….." Gaspard started to laugh "okay! Okay….you promise you won't get mad or yell at me?"

"Gaspard when have I ever been mad and/or yelled at you?"

"ok Idon'tknowwhatgaymeansiliedI'msorrySilabuspleasedon'tgetmadIjustdidn'twantyoutothinkIwasimmature!" Gaspard yelled so fast that Silabus just stared at him until he finished. Silabus sighed "ok say that again but this time slower"

"I don't know what 'gay' means I lied I'm sorry Silabus I-I just didn't want you to think I was immature"

"oh Gaspard you didn't have to lie I sorta figured you lied because you…a lot younger than me and you might not understand right know but in a few years or months you'll understand" Silabus smiling again Gaspard sniffled "thanks Silabus I have a question though?"

"Ask me anything!"

"What does 'Gay mean?" Silabus got up and searched before extending his hand for Gaspard to take. After Gaspard got up Silabus put his arm around Gaspard's shoulders and Sighed "Gaspard you have a LOOOONNNGGG day ahead of you"

**XXXxxx00ooxxxXXX**

"Wow! I really understand know!"

"You do? That's grate!"

"Uh-huh!"

" I didn't expect you to learn so quickly!"

'Man I gotta go my 'date' is here by Gaspard!" Silabus warped out waving bye to his friend. Gaspard walked into the alchemy district and found Kuhn in the same spot as he was yesterday "yo Gaspard found if Silabus was in love?"

"Yep he is…Kuhn can I ask you another question one?"

"Of course"

"What does gay mean"

"…"

**XD OK END LOL I had I just had to see write what Gaspard's reaction to a gay porno (which are incredibly hot! ") would be XD plz comment I'll give you a cookie! ^_-**

**p.s the boyfriend can be whoever you want! ^^**


End file.
